The Forlorn Excape
by Constantly
Summary: It was another night. Another night of solitude, confinment and yet a blister of emotions appearing in my mind. Maybe this was the night I had been longing for all along yet, maybe it was just another night like the one before.


It was another night. Another night of solitude, confinment and yet a blister of emotions appearing in my mind. Maybe this was the night I had been longing for all along yet, maybe it was just another night like the one before.

It's been along time, I confess. The news a blurr in my ears as he departed into something he never felt was secure in the first place. Prehaps it was what he was waiting for.

Sort of how I was waiting for this night to come. This night which my own blood was shed as I felt the sting once again across my smooth neak, piercing ripping, tearing into my veins like a uncrule lover might.  
_**Yes, this was the night.**_

_He was there_, I could feel the shiver in my spine tell me these things . _He was_ _there_. How else would my body react to the forelorn pressure of guilt flooding it. _He was there_.

Prehaps, normal people would turn around. I did not. I knew if I turned around it would bring tears to my eyes, a joy I did not want to see. A guilt that was beyond redemption from.  
There was this satisfying '_**tap**_' as he moved into the room, towards my turned around frame ;gazing at the window. My breath slowly loosened from my mouth as I tried to hold on to something I was not sure about.

Could this feeling possibly be scared? Or was if just my nerves getting the best of my emotions;trying to toy with me , hoping I would crack and run from the room?

I did not stur.

Another_** tap**_. Another step. I took another breath as I could tell he was getting closer to the quivering of my fragile body, swaying in a forgin breeze.  
Since, there was no third _tap_, one could only presume it was obvious he wanted me to turn around yet, I did not want to. The rain against the window pain was more intreguing then the images of terror that would flood my mind as it _tore_, as it _burned_ as it destroied me whole.

I was slowly dieing yet, I could only enjoy every moment that it lingered in me.

After a short moment of silence, I held my breath.

Another _tap._  
The wind blew out of me, carrying my voice long with it as I felt his hand creep up besides my neak, brushing away the hair while gently grazing my neak.

Like a suttle Sin, I leaned to the motion,Feeling the warmth of it wanting to take over.

It was almost as if I were floating as he pressed me against the window, placing a hand near my face yet, far from it. This moment he had caused me to move towards the frame I felt was not a domination of some sort, but, I feeling of discust that he was holding over his body, wanting to make me feel it.

I will _not _change my mind.

There was not a word. I could hear his breathing above my own telling me all the words he was not saying.

_**Do you understand?**_

_**There is not turning back.**_

_**I'm so ashamed of getting it so far.**_

_**Will you forgive me?**_

Prehaps I should have raised my head to smile up at his face with a lovley plastered smile on my face showing no signs of recentment or hatred but, all I did was shake my hair up and down. Motioning a _Yes_ to a rise in his mind.  
He was gentle I admit but, The admiration of what would happen was almost a curiosity that could not be handled.

Would such a drastic step hurt me, Or was I afraid more of what I _could_ do?

His hand slipped down from the window, making the squeeking noise most people loath. It excited me. He gripped my hand resting at my side. He held it with a heavy hand. Gripping it ever so slowly harder and harder till my knuckles turned white.

I coughed trying to give him a sign without actually saying a word to breath the over lasting silent that hung amoung us.

He did not loosen his grip.

He blew on my neak softly. I shook in anticipation with nerves tingling all my sences causing me to strain from what I was really knee deep in.

Another hand focused on the window. It was his again. Witht he thrust of his hand, I thought he would surly break the glass but, it hardly shook.

I felt it again, his breath. Colder then it originally was. It was then I realised he had licked me, sturring the hairs of my neak to stand up. Was he joying with me? Trying to get me to save myself from it? I doubted it yet, thought it true at the same time.

He slowly moved his head, nudging mine as an appoligy.

I no longer moved.

Then - The**_ tear_**, the**_ stingging_**, the **_bees_** the images of everything going red; dulling my sences.

He _bit_ me, my neak, it bled with _anticipation _to be drained into his mouth.

I cannot lie, it hurt for everything it was worth. I felt drained , slowly dieing in his mouth as he dug deeper and deeper into me, trying to find something that I no longer owned.

The whince from my throat arose as I had a sensation not being able to breathe then, suddenly breathing once more as I turned pale from this blood loss.

As the rain poured, I saw another image clearer then the once behind me draining me of my sould.

I was sorry for such subtile trouble I had caused him, the _man out the window_. He told me never-Never yet, It was the night _I had waited for all my life._

The night when I became a _**Vampire.**_

_Zero, Can you find it in your heart to forgive me of this unkept promise?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yep, Vampire Knight fan story, one shot blah blah blah. Took me 10 mintues to write. It started out as nothing actually.. It was random thoughts then I thought, 'HEY! Constantly, Why don't you do another fan story since you haven't done one in a while?' So alas this is what has become of the story. What intreguing thing it was to write( espeically since a certain SOMEONE started blaring annoying music half what threw) I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are well received._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Matsuri Hino's Work, nore am I portraying anything she is fortelling in the future and nore am I writting out the manga. Thank you._


End file.
